onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bay - Oris Plaza
| Conditions = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP = 1629 | Beli = 13980 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Rash Suicide Striker | Stamina2 = 6 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 =Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP2 = 1630 | Beli2 = 13888 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Trump Card | TConditions2 = Clear chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = To the Final Battle | Stamina3 = 6 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP3 = 1630 | Beli3 = 16665 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = War Rages in Oris Plaza | Stamina4 = 8 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP4 = 2405 | Beli4 = 20757 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = Round of Force | TConditions4 = Clear chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Open a Path to Ace | Stamina5 = 6 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP5 = 1632 | Beli5 = 14540 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = I'd Want to Die Later | Stamina6 = 6 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP6 = 1633 | Beli6 = 14011 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Have It Your Way | TConditions6 = Clear chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Inheritor of the Will of D | Stamina7 = 6 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP7 = 1634 | Beli7 = 14012 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Battle on the Stand! | Stamina8 = 8 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP8 = 2410 | Beli8 = 20776 | Rainbow8 = 1 | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Captain's Final Orders! | Stamina9 = 6 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP9 = 1788 | Beli9 = 15429 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Captain's Orders | TConditions9 = Clear chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Magma Overpowering Fire | Stamina10 = 6 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP10 = 1789 | Beli10 = 18566 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Thanks for Loving Me | Stamina11 = 6 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP11 = 1790 | Beli11 = 15440 | Rainbow11 = 1 | Title11 = Thanks | TConditions11 = Clear chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = The Monster Angered | Stamina12 = 6 | Battles12 = 5 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP12 = 1792 | Beli12 = 15346 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = The Proud Back | Stamina13 = 6 | Battles13 = 5 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP13 = 1795 | Beli13 = 21456 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = Nowhere to Run | TConditions13 = Clear chapter | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = A World-Shaking Show | Stamina14 = 6 | Battles14 = 5 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP14 = 1797 | Beli14 = 15429 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Endless Struggle | Stamina15 = 9 | Battles15 = 7 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP15 = 2750 | Beli15 = 26223 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = A New Era Seconds of Courage | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in The Bay - Oris Plaza }} Farming notes Surprisingly and sadly, the characters are not as great as you could expect from Marine's elites. Sure, they won't hurt to have, but there is no must-have. Farm for whatever you like, or for collection, but there is nothing to get too excited for, IMHO. Akainu is a good captain and overall all the Admirals are good subs. How to Beat The Bay - Oris Plaza General strategy note: see the one for Marineford Bay, since it's pretty much the same. Recommended captains: hard-hitting 2.5x and higher captains. Legends generally work well, unsurprisingly. Sengoku for example can clear all of this. Chapter 1: enemy is John Giant, with 3 CD. His preemptive hits for <7k life (unless it is % based, in which case it is <50%). GPU, and mow him down. Chapter 2: 5 grunts, 2 STR with great shields, 3 INT with perfects. GPU and finish them; you may need 5 turns (1 for each) so plan accordingly. Chapter 3: Aokiji, will hit with a 50% health cut. GPU and burst him. Under 50% will bind a unit for 99 turns and under 20% bind another unit. Chapter 4: In second to last battle, you'll face Momonga and Dalmatian. They each have an upon-death ability you'll have to suffer through: Momonga hits you for 2-3k and locks a unit for 2-3 turns, and Dalmatian shuffles your orb to bad/bombs/weak as well as hitting for 2-3k. Then you face Kizaru, who will preemptively hit you for 3k. On his second turn he will clear buffs/debuffs. If you get his health low enough (20-30%), he will lock one character for 10 turns and boost his attack. Chapter 5: You'll be facing a Pacifista on each stage, not just the final one: , , , and }, each surrounded by grunts. The first and last Pacifista will preemptively paralyze friend captain for 5 turns. DEX one heals each turn. STR one enrages itself on the last turn before attacking when on low health. On 2nd turn, the final INT pacifista will turn non-RCV slots to weak. Chapter 6: The boss is just Coby. He will hit you preemptively for 4956 and start with a 2 turn CD. Burst him before he attacks. Time delay if you need to. Chapter 7: A totally boring grunt stage. They have a bunch of HP, and will lock their opposite color units instead of attacking. Area damage, time delay, burst... easy. Chapter 8: In the 6th stage, you face Garp who starts with a 1 turn CD. Delay him if you brought a time delayer, as the final boss Sengoku will be immune to time delay; he will start with a preemptive immunity, DEF UP and ATK UP (all for 7 turns). His effective DEF will be around 16500, a million HP and 3 CD, which should be enough for a burst. Chapter 9: This time it's Aokiji round 2. He preemptively cuts your health by 50%, and locks slots on the right side into bad slots for 2 turns. He will attack for 7.5k on 2 CD. He also has a 2-perfects needed shield and 1,223,200 HP. On second turn he will lock a unit for one turn. On third turn he will lock a special for 1 turn. He will alternate locking units with locking specials every other turn until defeated. Under 50% HP he will lock right side for 3 turns. At 20% he will hit for 23,500. Chapter 10: Akainu (1,562,000 HP) preemptively puts a time-delay immunity, 3 turn reduction of damage over a certain amount (10k, meaning you have to wait him out) and each turn will cut your health by 10%. His CD is 1, but the first 2 turns he just speaks. Then he puts up an ATK Up buffs and he attacks for over 6k. Chapter 11: Akainu next round. This time he has a CD of 3, and will hit like a tank for 13928 if you don't finish him off before. Expect the usual immunity and 10% health cut each turn when dealing with him. When HP is low, he will activate half damage for 4 turns. Chapter 12: Totally easy and forgettable grunt with no specials, boring-waste-of-time-and-stamina stage. Only difficult if you have INT characters in your team, as Stage 4 PSY grunts will bind INT characters for 3 turns EACH if you do not defeat on the first turn. They have very high defence with about 8-10 HP. Stage 5 is made up of 2 DEX and 2 PSY grunts. The DEX will activate Resiliance when in hp is low. Chapter 13: Another pacifista stage. Expect a lot of friend paralysis. On the boss stage, you'll find all 5 Pacifista's, but only the INT one will have a Perfect 2-hit shield, and they have about 250k HP each. If you have access characters that deal a lot of area damage, you may be able to clear this stage with specials (I did with Sengoku+TS, mopping up was easy). If you don't have legends, consider Fossa the Blazing Katana or Kaku CP9’s Strongest. Chapter 14: Akainu + grunts. Pretty much chapter 11 again (Akainu on CD 3 and hitting for 13928). Under 50% buffs Damage Reduction: Half Damage for 4 turns. Once killed Akainu revives to around 320k HP, and on low health he deals 30k worth of damage. Chapter 15: And a repeat of Chapter 10 (Akainu on CD 1 and hitting for ~5k). Under 50% buffs Damage Reduction: Half Damage for 4 turns. Once killed Akainu revives to around 781k HP. Category:Grand Line Marineford